ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Widow Lucas
Widow Lucas, better known as Granny, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Beverley Elliott. Biography Background Red Riding Hood's overprotective grandmother, Granny always tells her to wear her red hooded cloak. However, it is revealed that she always reminds Red of this because Red is a werewolf and the cloak is used to keep her in her human form under the full moon, or 'wolfstime'. Granny was also a werewolf, but it faded with age. However, she still has some of her enhanced senses. She also has a scar on her arm that hurts every full moon. Season 1 In Storybrooke, Granny owns and runs Granny's Diner, along with a bed and breakfast with her granddaughter, Ruby. However, when there is a full moon, Granny can feel the scars on her arm. Season 2 After Emma breaks the first Dark Curse, Granny and Ruby regain their memories like everyone else in Storybrooke, and when wolfstime comes, Granny turns the store-room into a holding cell for Ruby, in case she transforms into a wolf. Unfortunately, Ruby does turn into a wolf and breaks out of the holding cell with ease. The next day, Ruby cannot remember a thing and Billy shows up dead and horribly mutilated, making it look like Ruby killed him. However, David is convinced that Ruby did not kill him, and it is eventually discovered that Albert Spencer did it to turn the town against Ruby, and furthermore David. While Mr. Gold and Belle are on a date at Granny's Diner, Granny gives them their burgers, telling them that she didn't use any dark magic to make them. She also charges Gold extra for pickles. When Emma and Snow arrive back in Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Granny relate over the fact that eating something without having to kill it is a relief, with Granny stating that meatloaf back in their land, "What a bitch". Season 3 While Emma, Snow, David, Gold and Regina go to Neverland to save Henry, Granny returns to usual business at the Diner. She notices that Belle seems down in the dumps, and asks if it's her cooking, to which Belle simply replies that she isn't hungry. The Charmings, Gold and Regina eventually return, but unknowingly bring Peter Pan with them, who is residing in Henry's body. When Pan unleashes a new Dark Curse that will reshape Storybrooke in his image, he makes his presence known and Granny is amongst those who is trapped by Pan, while he contemplates who to kill first. However, when Gold skewers Pan and himself with the Dark One's Dagger, Regina changes the curse so that it takes everyone except Emma and Henry back to the Enchanted Forest. However, months later, Snow enacts a third Dark Curse that returns them to Storybrooke so that they can find Emma, as Emma's light magic would be strong enough to defeat Zelena, who wants Snow and David's new unborn child for a spell that will help her travel back in time. After Zelena challenges Regina to a showdown on Main Street, Granny is one of the many people who go there that night. Regina shows up and the two witches battle, until Zelena throws Regina into the clock tower, where she tries to take Regina's heart but learns that Regina took her heart out before the fight. When Zelena is defeated, Granny learns this from Leroy, and there is a celebration at the defeat of the Wicked Witch and the arrival of Snow and David's baby, Prince Neal. Season 4 When there is a power outage in Storybrooke, Granny, Leroy and Happy turn to Snow White as the town leader and pressure Snow into trying to fix the power. Snow eventually snaps and yells at them, and they go away. Granny is present at the first meeting in the mayoral office with Snow as the new mayor of Storybrooke. Under the effects of the Spell of Shattered Sight, she attacks other townsfolk with her crossbow until the Spell is broken. Some time later, she deliberately stalls Cruella De Vil and Ursula's order for drinks, to their annoyance. Season 5 After Emma Swan becomes the Dark One, her family and friends summon a cyclone which whisks them away in Granny's Diner, along with Granny, back to the Enchanted Forest. Six weeks after they are invited to Camelot, they return to Storybrooke through the fourth Dark Curse with no memories of their time in Camelot, until they are eventually returned by Emma. Granny later attends Robin Hood's funeral. Season 6 When the Count of Monte Cristo shows up in Storybrooke, Granny shares her disdain for "eggy bread". When a pregnant Belle visits the diner, Granny serves her chamomile tea - unknown to Granny however, it has been cursed and causes Belle's pregnancy to accelerate rapidly in the diner, bringing her to the point of labor. Granny later takes part in the dilution of Snow and David's curse. When Regina starts searching the diner for a hidden wand that can defeat the dark fairy Fiona, Granny protests to the Charmings when they arrive. The Charmings, however, join Regina in taking the place apart until they find the wand. After the Final Battle is won and Fiona is defeated, the Charmings have dinner at Granny's Diner, celebrating and living happily ever after. Alternate Universe Granny attends Snow White's council meetings along with the dwarves. Trivia *She is based on the grandmother from the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. **Additionally, she alludes to Widow Tweed from The Fox and the Hound, as well as the youngest kid from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids. *Granny's weapon of choice is a crossbow. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E01:' "Pilot" *'S1, E02:' "The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E08:' "Desperate Souls" *'S1, E12:' "Skin Deep" *'S1, E13:' "What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14:' "Dreamy" *'S1, E15:' "Red-Handed" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" *'S1, E20:' "The Stranger" (flashback) *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" |-|Season 2= *'S2, E01:' "Broken" *'S2, E02:' "We Are Both" *'S2, E07:' "Child of the Moon" *'S2, E8:' "Into the Deep" *'S2, E10:' "The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E13:' "Tiny" *'S2, E17:' "Welcome to Storybrooke" *'S2, E19:' "Lacey" *'S2, E22:' "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E07:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E02:' "White Out" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E20: '"Mother" (cameo) *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" |-|Season 5= *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E02: '"The Price" *'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" *'S5, E07: '"Nimue" (flashback) *'S5, E08: '"Birth" (flashback) *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) *'S5, E10: '"Broken Heart" (flashback) *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" *'S5, E21:' "Last Rites" *'S5, E22:' "Only You" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" *'S6, E08:' "I'll Be Your Mirror" *'S6, E09:' "Changelings" *'S6, E10:' "Wish You Were Here" *'S6, E17:' "Awake" *'S6, E19: '"The Black Fairy" *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" |-|Books= *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" *'Bk 4: '"Red's Untold Tale" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Reawakened characters Category:Red's Untold Tale characters Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Season 7 characters